Russia
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: Hanya sekilas percakapan Hwang Minhyun dan Ong Seongwu di malam hari. OngHwang / DRABBLE


Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika Seongwu menginjakan kaki di apartemennya yang sepi setelah seharian berada di luar untuk bekerja, sepi? Wajar. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri setelah grupnya bubar, tapi tak masalah Seongwu sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu setelah beberapa bulan, lagipula ia memang selalu tinggal sendiri sebelum tinggal bersama yang lain.

Seongwu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang tamu sebelum terlebih dahulu lampu ruangan. Sejujurnya Seongwu ingin langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan terlelap sampai pagi. Tapi ia tak ingin merasa terbangun dengan tubuh yang lengket di pagi hari, jadi ia dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya.

'Mungkin mandi dengan shower akan menyegarkan tubuhku.' Pikirnya.

Setelah lima menit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia pun beranjak mengambil handuk dan menuju ke arah kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya.

Seongwu segera bergegas keluar begitu ia telah selesai, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan piyama favoritenya, anehnya dia tidak ingin segera tidur saat itu maka ia mengambil smartphonenya, mencari hiburan sebelum tidur mungkin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Seongwu membuka akun twitternya, bukan, bukan twitter officialnya, tetapi twitter pribadinya dimana cuma beberapa orang yang tertentu yang mengetahui akun tersebut, akun itu digunakannya untuk berinteraksi dengan penggemarnya dengan bebas, agar tak membuat keributan di mana mana tentunya. Ia juga menggunakan akun itu untuk mengupdate berita tentang apa yang dilakukan teman temannya kini dan tentu saja untuk melihat kabar orang itu.

Berbicara tentang orang itu, Seongwu jadi merindukannya, apa yang telah dilakukannya seharian ini? Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi tangan Seongwu dengan cepat mengetikkan sebuah keyword di pencariannya.

Seongwu tersenyum lebar ketika kolom pencarian memunculkan nama orang tersebut, ia mengscroll smartphonenya untuk melihat lihat dan sekali kali menyimpan foto yang diunggah penggemar orang itu, senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari mulutnya.

Seongwu masih asik melihat sampai ia mendapati sebuah post yang cukup menarik, tanpa sadar kata dasar bodoh terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. Seongwu segera menutup aplikasi tersebut dan dengan cepat tangannya menekan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Menghubungi orang itu.

"Hwangcheongieee." Ucapnya begitu sambungan teleponnya terhubung.

"Ongcheongie, apa kamu tak punya panggilan yang lebih manis untukku, huh?" Ucap lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana.

"Kamu sendiri memanggilku Ongcheongie!" Seongwu memajukan mulutnya, cemberut.

"Kamu yang pertama memanggilku dengan Hwangcheongie, Seongwu."

"Iya, iya," Seongwu mengalah, sebelum perdebatan mereka berlanjut dan ia tak sempat bertanya perihal yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, Hyunnie." Lanjutnya.

"Boleh, tanyakan saja."

"Apa kamu mengunggah pesanku tentang russia hari ini?"

"Err itu." Minhyun menggaruk kepalanya walau ia tau Seongwu tak bisa lihatnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Seongwu membalas, agak menambah tekanan suaranya. "Aku selalu tahu tentang apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini, Minhyun. Jadi apa kamu masih marah tentang Russia?"

"Ah kamu sebegitu menyanyangiku ternyata. Sampai mengetahui kegiatanku setiap hari." Minhyun terkekeh, jawaban Minhyun membuat Seongwu memerah malu.

"Ih bukan begitu maksudku Hwangcheongie! Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kamu masih marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, kamu pergi meninggalkan kekasihmu sendiri dengan orang lain ke russia, bagaimana aku tak marah?"

"Aku kan sudah mengajakmu berkali kali."

"Aku kan sibuk Seongwu."

"Tuh kan, berarti bukan salahku, lagipula aku pergi ke russia karena merindukan kenangan denganmu di sana, makanya aku pergi untuk mengobati rinduku padamu."

Alasan yang konyol? Memang. Padahal jika merindukannya, Seongwu bisa menghampiri Minhyun kapanpun, bukan malah pergi ke Russia, tapi Minhyun mengalah saja dibanding berbuntut panjang nantinya.

"Iya, iya."

"Minhyun..." Seongwu melembutkan suaranya.

"Iya?"

"Jangan marah."

Minhyun terkekeh lagi mendengar perkataan Seongwu yang membujuknya, ia membayangkan betapa lucu muka Seongwu saat ini.

"Iya aku gak marah, sudah sana tidur."

"Minhyun..." Seongwu memanggil Minhyun lagi.

"Apalagi Seongwu?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Seongwu, jujur. Sudah seminngu semenjak Seongwu melihat kekasihnya secara langsung, bukan melalui foto atau sekedar panggilan video saja, ia merindukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Seongwu."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekarang."

Minhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik, memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

"...Sekarang juga?"

"Iya, sekarang juga." Ucap Seongwu mantap.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Seongwu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah malam? Aku tidak boleh pergi ke apartemen kekasihku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, memangnya kamu tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, aku akan bertemu dengan kekasihku, mana mungkin aku lelah?"

"Ah yasudahlah kalau begitu, pakai jaketmu dengan baik, hati hati dalam berkendara menuju ke sini."

"Yeay Minhyun terbaik! Sayang Minhyun." Seongwu teriak, hampir lupa kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Iya iya, jangan teriak teriak Seongwu, kamu hampir memekakan telingaku."

"Hehe, maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku akan menutup telefonnya, see you soon Hwangcheongie!"

"Be careful baby, and see you soon too Ongcheongie."

Seongwu dengan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menuju rumah kekasihnya.


End file.
